warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Resistance.
WFW's Double Agent The Resistance. Episode Seven, Season One of Double Agent. Enjoy! Category:WFW 1Category:WFW's Double AgentBack for the next part of the tale, little one? The ResistanceCategory:Warriorfan123's Fan fics “ What do you mean, it’s not off?” I demand. Gorseheart shrugs. “ We’re still attacking ShadowClan, but I have to offer my apology first. And…” he staggers back. “ I’m the new leader of WindClan.” “ That’s right!” I say, surprised. With all that’s going on, I’d forgotten. “ It’s moon high, so you’d best choose a deputy. We’ll get going as soon as possible.” Gorseheart nods. Suddenly, the heather entrance trembles and a group of warriors emerge from it. Their lips are curled and their eyes are narrowed with anger. “ Did you chase him off?” I ask, pelt bristling. Mintleaf confirms it with a nod. ''I still can’t believe it. ''I can’t believe that Harestar, our faithful leader, was a murderer of his own warriors. My eyes travel over to Ryepaw. The light grey she-cat stands away from the group, flanks heaving. The anger burning in her eyes seems to be dying, and I can see a horrible grief for her dead brother welling up inside of her. It reminds me of Windpaw’s sorrow for Appleleaf. Pushing away the guilt, I trot to Gorseheart’s side and nod to the entrance. “ I think we’d best get going to the Moontree,” I say “ but maybe you should choose a deputy first.” Gorseheart nods. He gives his pelt a shake and swarms up Highrock. The light shadows most of his fur, until only his bright eyes are visible. “ Cats of WindClan!” he booms. “ Today, I am leader of this Clan. I value all life within it, and I will never forget the brave one of Smokepaw. My promise is that I will bring justice to this Clan. I will make sure we are the most feared Clan by the seaside! But first…” Gorseheart waits for the cheering to die down. “ I am going to appoint a deputy.” the clearing falls silent as each cat waits with bated breath. I hold my own, watching Gorseheart’s gaze. It travels over his warriors, paying briefly, narrowing in other cases. ''Choose wisely. ''Windpaw creeps to my side and crouches down, her tabby pelt fluffed out in the cold. Gorseheart surprises us all with his deep meow. “ I have chosen!” he announces. “ This cat has shown great devotion to her Clanmates. In light of her apprentice’s death, she has been brave and always conscientious in serving her Clan.” then it dawns upon everyone. They turn to look and Mintleaf. The tortoiseshell’s eyes widen and her jaw falls slack. Happiness rises in my chest. ''Gorseheart choose well. ''I purr as Mintleaf lashes her tail in excitement and looks up at Gorseheart. “ Will you be my deputy?” “ Yes!” she yowls. Congratulatory purrs echo around the clearing. Gorseheart calls for silence. “ I am leaving to the Moontree for my nine lives, now. Mintleaf, I leave you in charge,” he dips his head to the she-cat and bounds down to my side. I flick my tail and we trot to the entrance. Shadows fall across our path, but they don’t bother me. I’m too focused inwards. ''What will StarClan say? They must know of my secret, surely. Will they disapprove? And… ''I gulp. ''Will they deny me rights as a medicine cat? ''The ground beneath our feet turns rocky and cold. We are traveling over a barren stretch of sharp rocks, poking up from the earth like a million mole snouts. I unsheathe my claws to get a better grip. ''We’re getting further and further from Clan territory. My condolences to the ThunderClan medicine cats who come here. ''I know this path well, as I meet the other medicine cats here every moon. Half-slipping over the rocks, Gorseheart and I eventually reach the Moontree. The Moontree is an enormously tall tree that stands in a grassy clearing. It is surrounded by large, smooth, grey stones that are covered in moss and creepers. The grass grows lushly around it, and the ground is dotted with tiny white flowers. The same kinds of flowers blossom on the Moontree’s topmost branches, but bigger and brighter. The Moontree seems to be swathed in silver mist as the moonlight washes over it. Gorseheart gapes at it, then paws at his face and frowns at me. “ -Now we wait,” I say, anticipating his next question. Gorseheart barely has time to nod before a burst of starlight fills the clearing. It’s so bright it hurts my eyes. When I open them, nine cats are standing around the Moontree. Their eyes seem to be reflecting twinkling stars, and their fur is glowing unnaturally for any living cat. My breath escapes on the wind. “StarClan.” Gorseheart looks extremely nervous, but he meets the eyes of his ancestors bravely. They form a circle around the Moontree. One of the ancestors, a ginger tom, beckons Gorseheart forwards. I prick my ears, but I never get a chance to hear what he says. Something tugs on my tail and I turn to spot a massive white tom with amber eyes looking at me. He’s a StarClan cat… his eyes have a deep knowledge that no Clan cat would have. The tom scramble up on a boulder and curls his tail over his paws. That’s when I notice that one is jet black. “ I am Blackstar,” he meows. ''Blackstar! The leader of ShadowClan, at the lake! ''I dip my head in deep respect. Blackstar flicks his ears and gesticulates for me to sit beside him. I haul myself up on the mossy boulder and feel the starlight from his fur chill my own. “ And I am-” “ I know who you are!” he interrupts, his leader-authority coming through. “ And I know of your double-sided play.” “ I…” at loss for words, I look down at my paws, not sure wether to be ashamed or angry. “ Never mind what I think of it,” Blackstar flattens his ears. “ If you are going to do so, you can be of vital importance to ShadowClan. Wind cannot wipe out shadow, but it can blow them far away, so far away they may never return. Shadows need an anchor… a current to reverse the wind.” Blackstar’s eyes glow, and he vanishes. ''A current to reverse the wind? ''Blackstar’s words aren’t making any sense. I hop down from the boulder in time to see the StarClan cats fade. Gorsehearts shakes his head in wonder. “ Come one, Gorse''star,” ''I tease and toss my head. “ Let’s get back to camp.” —— The next half-moon, I am back in ShadowClan. I made sure mud was plastered firmly in my fur before I arrived. Reedflame hasn’t told anyone yet. I know this because he shook his head at me and jerked it at the patrol. I am pretty sure that means he hasn’t spilled my secret. Now, I am crouched beneath an overhanging fern gnawing at a bony vole. The camp seems empty without the queens and elders, but Frozenwhisker tells me that they are doing well. It is ironic how with the water problem solved, foot shortage has arrived. WindClan drove ShadowClan back a few days ago, taking hold of a piece of land that was a source of frogs and shrews for ShadowClan. Foxes have settled in the pine copse, and it is dangerous to hunt there. “ Hi, Rainpaw,” Frozenwhisker calls to me. I raise my head and meet his brilliant gaze. “ I was thinking we could check on the queens. Maybe they need some help with hunting.” “ Sure,” I reply and get up, shaking dead grass out of my pelt. I hastily dig a hole and shove the remains of the vole inside of it. “ Let’s go.” Frozenwhisker nods and we exit camp. The marshy ground is soft beneath my feet. I close my eyes and breathe in the sweet scent of pine. ''It’s like a second home. ''The thought fills me with happiness and a twinge of guilt. “ Gross!” Frozenwhisker snarls and stops. I turn around, puzzled. He is glancing at his paws, which are… “ Eww!” I yelp and leap backwards. His creamy-white paws are sunk in a mound of fox dung. My stomach turns. “ Wash that off, right now!” “ Yes, yes. But do you realize what this means?” Frozenwhisker’s eyes become sharp. “ There’s foxes in this area!” the thought triggers warnings in my mind, but the stench of fox dungs it too overwhelming for me to focus on them. I nudge Frozenwhisker. “ There’s a stream nearby, behind those reeds. You can wash your paws there,” flicking my tail, I pad towards the indicated location. Frozenwhisker stumbles after me. The reeds grow tall and limp, laying across a sharp incline in the ground. A small stream runs though the rocky gap. Frozenwhisker dips his paws into the clear water. The current is so strong the dung is practically whisked from his paws. ''Current! ''Memories of my meeting with Blackstar rush to my head. ''He said seek an alliance. Shadows need the current to battle the wind! '' —— “ So you’re saying we need an alliance with RiverClan?” Hollowstar asks. I nod fervently. Hollowstar flicks his tail-tip thoughtfully. “ They sided with us in the first war,” Frozenwhisker contemplates “ maybe they’ll side with us again.” “ It depends,” Blackfeather’s voice surprises us all. She slips into the leader’s den, ear tips brushing the lichen covering the entrance. “ They lost so many in the first war. If I was their leader, I would be reluctant to join the struggle again.” “ Wait!” I say and leap to my paws. “ What if we bribe them? You know, a reward.” “ Reward? We have nothing to give!” Blackfeather snorts. “ We could… we could…” I struggle to find the words. “ We could offer them a share in the land we retake from WindClan!” “ That could work,” Hollowstar muses. ''Did I really just say that? Did I really just offer a share of my Clan’s land to another? But this is my Clan too. ''I shake my head as if trying to release the thoughts from my mind. “ But we’d be going against everything! We’re retaking the land. Not for another Clan. For ourselves.” “ We’ll worry about that later!” Frozenwhisker snarls. “ For now, let’s forge this alliance. It might come into play later.” “ Let’s get going,” I say “ If we hurry, we can make it there before dusk.” —— The route to RiverClan takes us near the new queen and elder’s camp. We have to cross the river there, then head up through a small hill. When we reach the top, we find a section of ancient-looking willows. A brook that looks like a fast-moving snake slithers between the trunks. A strong wall of ShadowClan scent hits out nostrils. Frozenwhisker puts out his tail to stop me and Blackfeather from going further. “ Blackfeather, wait by the border and try and find a patrol. Rainpaw and I will go around the side to see if we can find any.” “ Okay,” the black she-cat nods and slips between the trees. I begin to walk to the side, but Frozenwhisker doesn’t join me. I halt and stare at him, shifting my paws. “ Aren’t we supposed to-” “ Rainpaw, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Frozenwhisker says in a rush. “ And…” I prompt. “ I wanted to say-” “ I found a patrol!” Blackfeather’s yowl sounds through the trees. I quickly bound in the direction of her voice. The black she-cat nods to three sleek and plump cats. Two are toms and one is a she-cat. “ What do you want?” the she-cat growls. Frozenwhisker dips his head respectfully. “ I am Frozenwhisker of ShadowClan, and these are my Clanmates Blackfeather and Rainpaw. We wanted to speak with Heronstar, if you’ll allow us?” the warriors hold a quick conference. Finally, a burly tom turns around and rakes us with his baleful stare. “ Very well. I am Grayfur, and these are Rockfall and Foxfur.” The two cats nod to us in their turn. Grayfur nods to Rockfall, and the she-cat speeds away. Grayfur beings to walk away, with Foxfur brining up the rear. I have been here before, visiting the medicine cat. However, the toms reek of fish. I wrinkle up my snout and observe my surroundings. Everywhere I turn, there seems to be a small stream. Grayfur and Foxfur leap over the water with ease. I follow, but Blackfeather and Frozenwhisker hesitate. One of the two RiverClan warriors always has to go back and help them. The prey seems plentiful. I spot an osprey streaking towards two cats crouching by the water. Both cats slide into the water with ease and begin to streak away. The osprey jabs fruitlessly at the water a few times before letting out a frustrated cry and flapping away. The two cats emerge from the stream with fat fish in their mouths. “ Here,” Grayfur stops and nods to a section of rock. “ Wait here.” “ Where’s Heronstar?” Frozenwhisker frowns. Grayfur sighs. “ Rockfall’s getting him,” just as he finishes speaking, the light grey tabby emerges from a section of ferns. She is followed by a long-legged silver tom. His pelt is full of scars, and muscle bulges beneath his pelt. I gulp. The tom’s eyes are a dark green, and they are has sharp as flint. “ Heronstar,” Frozenwhisker bows his head in respect. “ Skip the formalities,” Heronstar snorts, his voice a deep bass. “ Skip them.” Frozenwhisker looks a little taken aback. In his silence, I begin to speak. “ Okay, then. We want to make an alliance with RiverClan. WindClan has been pushing our boundaries, blocking our streams and putting us on the brink of destruction. We need your help,” I say bluntly. Now it’s Hersonstar’s turn to look surprised. His expression quickly becomes impassive again. Hersonstar slide out his claws, then sheathes them again. He tips his head to one side and glares at me. “ Why should we side with you?” he rumbles. “ Why should we?” “ Because WindClan will not stop at ShadowClan,” I blurt “ RiverClan and ThunderClan will be next.” ''It’s true. ''I feel a weight lift from my chest, as if I’ve admitted to myself are not as honorable as they want to seem. Heronstar remains silent. Then he asks his next calculating question. “ What will we get?” Heronstar says “ What will we?” “ A share of the land we reclaim,” Frozenwhisker steps forwards. “ If you agree to help us in the war, we will give you two season’s hunting rights on the reclaimed land.” “ Can I pick the seasons?” Heronstar asks. “ Can I pick?” “ Yes,” I say hurriedly. “ You can pick.” Heronstar narrows his eyes. Moments of painful waiting follow, but finally Hersonstar raises his head. “ You have the word of RiverClan, Shadowcats. We will help you win this war, and in return we get two seasons’ hunting rights on your land,” Heronstar announces. “ You have the word of RiverClan!” Relief almost makes me dizzy. Grayfur, Foxfur and Rockfall look mildly surprised, but they accept their leaders decision. “ Thank you-” Frozenwhisker turns to thank Heronstar, but the tom has gone. Rockfall nods to us. “ Follow me, I’ll take you back,” the she-cat says and begins to pad away. When we reach the border, the RiverClan cats leave us. Or so it seems. “ Pssst!” some cat hisses. I turn around. It’s coming from a tangle of reeds to the side. I glance at my companions. “ I’ll check it out. You guys can go,” they nod and pad off. As I bend down to inspect the bush, something leaps out and bowls me over. I gasp as I hit the ground. The thing standing above me looks at me out of malicious, yellow eyes. “ Windpaw!”